Serpentine
by PrettyPrettyShinyShiny
Summary: Little Potter girl left behind? Well! Not under Blanche's watch, she got it covered! But being a Roxxon runt means that she was altered just the same and how will a growing girl deal with it? Fem!Harry, Marvel Crossover! Mischief abound!
1. Chapter 1

**Disc.** \- I own neither Harry Potter nor Marvel, so...Yeah.

 **This Story...** \- Violet Potter was thought dead and left behind when James and Sirius went after Peter and after her sister Marigold safely tucked away. Also- I tried to keep with the years in regards to songs, since Potter was born in 1980, but in regards to the Marvel characters and timeline I disregarded those entirely.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The elderly woman looked at the babe she'd found in the rubble, a small squall long after she'd seen the others leave. Did they abandon the baby here to die? Her arms tightened around the poor thing as searing anger boiled through her. They were blessed with a child, with a little _girl_ , and they would let her simply _die?_ No no, she wouldn't hear of it. If they didn't want to keep the precious bundle, then Ethel would tend to the child herself!

It was a good thing, she reflected, that the job from Roxxon would take her to the United States soon. Then no one would be able to take the little tiny girl from her should they come back around. No, they left her and didn't deserve to find her.

xXx

Briefly going by Beryl, the young child was not destined to stay long with the old widow once they landed across the pond. When she was two, shady men from the Roxxon company came to take her elderly caretaker away and took her as well. Beryl's name was stripped from her and she was called 00927 and held in a small white room with a door that looked like glass but she soon realized was much much stronger than brittle glass. When she was three and barely able to keep sentences, they learned she could talk to snakes when one of the bio-engineered snakes in the enclosures broke loose. The snake, of course, had to be put down but it garnered new interest in the child they'd had to make disappear. Short moral and ethic debate rose and fell amongst the scientists and the businessmen until they agreed to first examine the girl and test her to see if she had any other extraordinary abilities before any other arguments could surround her. Under duress and frightened, they had evoked the girl to change her hair into black, bristled snakes that hissed and swayed protectively around her with their wide yellow eyes or the way she could teleport short distances. She had even turned one of the scientist's hair bright bubblegum pink, and it remained that way for a week before fading away. At one point she produced a luminescent green fire that they could not put out, that only she seemed to be able to control.

This drove them to begin to make designs for bio-engineering. One had to be careful with children and several workers had to be silenced when they quit over it.

The surgeries to 'enhance' her began a few months later when she was four, more delicately than any of their other procedures. That's when they began calling 00927 _Euryale_. Her blood, different from most of their other subjects, had to be carefully synthesized to ensure they could make infusions properly. When Euryale was four and a half, she met the woman who she would call mother.

xXx

Blondie breathed out, her stretched limbs working to lift and then constrict to crush the heavy beams trapped in her elongated arms. She breathed in and watched the metal bend to her will easily. A voice came to life on the intercom. "Very good, Ms. Sitznski. Let's move onto the aquatic tests.", and the statuesque blonde woman grinned broadly, dropping the beams as her arms went back to normal size. She flexed the muscle, pleased. Before this, before being turned into this advanced being she was now, Blanche Sitznski was a steel worker and before that- a teacher at Taskmaster's old criminal school before its cover was blown. At an intimidating six foot two and two hundred and twenty pounds, Blanche was nothing to mess with before but now...Well, she wasn't just your everyday criminal turned steel worker anymore. She was _Anaconda_ now.

As she moved into the huge room with the underwater obstacle course, her leafy forest green eyes took note of something in the water- something very small and fast.

"Euryale.", came the command from a different voice, an elegant British lilt over the speakers and the small thing stopped. Honestly, Blondie almost tripped over herself when the small face of a young child popped up above the water, eyes a vivid spring green blinking across the way.

"Damn,", she muttered. "Don't tell me they started on kids now?", before raising her voice. "Hey kid!", she hollered, "C'mere!" and she saw the small head tilt to the side before slipping under the water again. From a safe control room, Euryale's main pediatrician went to press the buzzer to forbid the interaction but a gloved hand stopped him.

"Sir?"

"I'd like to see how they interact.", the man smiled pleasantly, folding his hands behind his suit-clad back.

Back in the test room, Blondie let out a low whistle as the little girl clambered up on dry land. "Well look at you, squirt.", the huge woman bent down to one knee. The girl had sleek patches of scales in black but with pale pink lining the edge of each scale in a thin outline against pale skin. Unlike Blondie's own slightly tanned skin and her own scales in olive green with darker patterns on her ribs, arms and legs like the snake she was named after. She also noted the gills on the girl's neck, not like her own on her jaw. "What's your name, kid?"

"Euryale.", she answered in a quiet voice, accent making the woman's eyebrows raise up.

"Not from around here are ya?", the woman flicked gently at the girl's forehead where a strange and faded scar was. The girl flinched and blinked in startled surprise at the move. "Well Yoo-rail,"

"Euryale,", the girl corrected but the woman waved it off.

"Yuri, got it.", she shortened dismissively, standing and lifting the child in her arms. "I'm Anaconda."

xXx

Anaconda stretched comfortably, Black Mamba snorting as they made their way back to their Roxxon funded apartments. "What're you so relaxed about?"

"Yuri,", the blonde woman smiled, glancing down at her curvaceous friend. On her other side, Death Adder smiled too. Sidewinder rolled his eyes at her answer.

"Y'know Adder, you should just take their name.", he drawled. "I mean she looks like your kid anyhow.", and yes, Yuri did look remarkably like a product between the two. Anaconda's wild curly hair in Adder's velvety pitch black, eyes greener than the blue-green of his and just slightly different from Anaconda. Her big eyes like his and her skin becoming tan like hers now that she had adopted her almost two and a half years ago and taken her out of the Roxxon labs. Blondie punched his shoulder, pulling it quite a bit so she didn't hurt him. He still winced and rubbed his arm anyhow, mouthing 'ouch' to his girlfriend. Tanya stifled a snigger, locking arms with him. Roland shook his head with an exasperated smile at their antics. The four had just been made into a team recently and had been practicing together for their first upcoming mission. Eventually, the four were separating, Tanya and Seth left them in the elevator with waves thrown over their shoulder and a brief 'say hi to Yuri for me' before they were traveling up the few floors to where they roomed together in the luxurious apartment. The five foot six man and six foot two woman stayed in companionable silence and then they opened the door to the lavish suite they were greeted enthusiastically by a small bundle of a seven year-old.

"Mum, dad!", she grinned up at them, still very British despite spending most of her time around the rough-talking Pennsylvanian woman she called mum. And then she held her hands up. "Charlie got them for me!", and the man in question, a primly dressed young man who'd been her doctor since they'd changed her smiled at them coolly. The London man never really approved of Euryale being adopted and taken from the safe confines of the labs. Coincidentally, he was her babysitter when neither Blondie nor Roland could watch her and often spoiled her rotten. "Atheris Hispida!"

"What-what now?"

"A breed of snake, Ms. Sitznski.", Charles spoke up, voice just a hint condescending. "They are the most closely related to her 'gorgon' snakes that we have found."

"And they're so cute!", Yuri beamed at them happily. Roland patted her head affectionately while Blondie looked at the snakes. They had large eyes and rather cute faces and she watched the snakes writhe in the small hands that held them, their scales bristling interestingly. They did look a lot like when Yuri would go Medusa, though none of them were black. There was one in the dainty rose pink Yuri had at the edges of her own scales, with small white patches here and there, another a fiery orange to red and another still in a muted gold color. She shrugged and supposed it was only fitting that the girl who could talk to snakes have a few. She grinned and ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately.

xXx

A handful of years later saw Roxxon falling apart, many members dead, incarcerated or in hiding. Roland lost an arm (but she was thankful even then because he almost lost his life and how was she supposed to explain that to Yuri?), and the Roxxon Serpent Squad moved elsewhere and joined Serpent Society.

Granted, their hideout was a damp creepy cave for the first two years until they were able to politely buy a small section of warehouses with one of the member's faux businesses made real in Serpent Solutions and remodeled appropriately. They had a separate base for the inner circle of course, called the Serpent Citadel.

In addition to her, Roland, Seth and Tanya, they made two more close friends in Diamondback and Asp. They learned the two other women's names shortly after they were inducted to the upper ranks and introduced to the Citadel and made even a regular girls night.

Tonight though, was special. Diamondback and Asp would be meeting their darling Yuri- only the leader of their snake themed group knew about Blanche's daughter. She'd talked it over with Roland (who'd since quit the criminal thing and had gotten a nice quiet job), and then with Seth and Tanya and while they were wary (they'd met these women in a mercenary for-hire group, so it was really quite reasonable of them) they eventually allowed it.

So now Blondie was leading them to her and Roland's shared home, a rented place squished between two bigger buildings. Seth and Tanya were behind the two girls and were still a bit tense. Yuri was a carefully guarded secret after all, and here Blondie was bringing in two women they've known for maybe two months. But Blondie felt like she could trust them with this, the girls had really gotten close.

When she was within six feet of the home, her sweet darling daughter burst from the door to barrel into her, jubilant and bright. Charlie (who'd briefly had to flee to England but unfortunately came back not too long after) followed at a more wary pace. The man lived in an incredibly lavish suite of his own on the top floor of some fancy hotel (and often brought Yuri there for weekends when Roland and her worked), and had refused to allow the meeting if he weren't present. Without the Roxxon labs and their funding, she'd have hoped he would go away, but he stuck around. But it made Yuri happy to have him so she supposed she could deal with the smug little bastard.

At eleven years old, Yuri was the apple of Blondie's, Roland's and Charlie's eye. Her wide crooked grins with the one dimple, her vivacious personality and her wild black locks a short untamed mess. Of course, to be seen outside she had to wear long sleeves and cover her gills with a turtleneck or thick ribbon (as the girl preferred), and pants or long skirts or thick pantyhose to cover her scales. Yuri took it all in stride though.

"Rachel, Cleo- this is my daughter. Yuri.", she turned, grinning at the two widely in absolute pride as she introduced them. "Yuri, these are some of my co-workers."

"Yes yes, all well and good. Let's get inside shall we? It's positively sweltering out.", Charlie snapped irritably, fanning himself. The tall blond had his sleeves rolled up and his normally perfectly coiffed hair was a bit messy and perhaps damp. He was not a man who took to heat well.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist.", she waved off, pushing everyone inside before Asp or Diamondback had a chance to really much react to the fact that Anaconda had a daughter. Inside, Roland sat waiting and smiled politely to the two girls. They'd met the mute man before and offered hesitant waves in return.

Yuri was quick to pull off the large sweater (one of Roland's probably) and shove off the leggings she wore to reveal her usual attire of spandex shorts and a t-shirt with loud bright designs or colors. She heard both of the women behind her gasp at the sight of the scales and gills.

"She was a Roxxon runt,", Anaconda explained briefly.

"A child?", Rachel murmured, horrified.

"Forget childhood, I'm more worried about what's going to happen when she hits puberty.", Seth groused and Tanya elbowed him in the ribs obligingly. "It's a legitimate concern!", he insisted and Charlie snorted from where he sprawled himself on one of their huge mismatched chairs.

"There shouldn't be any real problems medically speaking.", he waved off. "At worse, she might end up being ovoviviparous."

"We'll worry about all that when we reach that bridge.", Blondie sighed. "So- what do you think?", she turned to her daughter who'd just returned from fetching her snakes. Dotty, Darling and Doozy slithered about their master happily, hissing cheerfully.

"I like her hair.", she answered promptly, "And her dress. It's really pretty."

"She's-"

"His fault.", Blondie pointed to a suddenly pleased Charlie. "All his fault. She's been here since she was a babe and she still sounds like that."

"I think it's a show of taste, whose dialect she takes after."

"Because bollocks, bellend, bloody, bint, bugger, munter, scrubber-", Blondie began with a scowl and the man hissed in annoyance. "Oh, so you can say them but I can't?"

"You know damn well I don't use that kind of language in front of her."

"No but those freaky shows you watch do.", she fired back.

"You leave my programs alone."

"Alright, who wants ice-cream? Yuri, fantastic! Get dressed and we'll go out to eat.", Tanya clapped, bringing their intention back and tilting her head to the two awkwardly standing ladies. "Don't mind Charlie,", she said when the little girl raced back upstairs. "He's usually just an all around dickhead."

"Fuck off, cunt."

"Point in case. He's also Yuri's physician. And pseudo-uncle."

"The hell he is,", Blondie muttered under her breath. "So, where are we getting grub? Any suggestions?"

"Yuri liked-", Charlie began casually.

"Not all of us are filthy rich, Taylor.", Blondie quickly intercepted whatever indecipherable French or Moroccan restaurant name he was about to confound them with. "So unless you're footing the bill, forget it."

"Well I suppose for this momentous occasion I might be able to.", he examined his perfectly manicured nails, "It's not everyday Yuri gets to meet other people.", and Blondie eyed him warily. She sure as hell didn't trust that was the reason, and neither did the other three ex-Roxxon workers. "Why don't we ask Yuri?"

"Ask me what?", came the cheerful question as Yuri stumbled down the stairs. Long pale summery skirt, very thin long sleeved shirt, slightly translucent but with a pattern that disguised her scales well.

"Would you like to head to that lovely little restaurant we went to Saturday?"

In response, her little girl absolutely tackled the man, thin arms gripping with inhuman strength. Looking at her like this, it was sometimes hard to remember that she was just as altered as her or Tanya, or Seth or Roland.

xXx

Hearing about Rachel's little love crisis, Anaconda had agreed to protect her date from any on-lookers but was suitably shocked and initially enraged when she learned exactly who Rachel was pining over. Over the course of the next few days, she agonized over whether or not she should tell their leader that one of their own was consorting with one of the only 'heroes' they had beef with. Tanya eventually calmed her down enough and she agreed to help hide Rachel's slow moving but ridiculously sappy relationship, as the woman was very happy with him. She did however, have a very serious talk with her about her career and telling the Captain about it. Maybe not immediately, but if they were pursuing it as a serious relationship she would need to tell him eventually, even if she had to quit Serpent Society.

Rachel had ended up a crying mess and Blondie had to comfort her, and that was what really cemented their friendship. Enough so that when she suggested leaving Serpent Society and forming their own small mercenary group, Anaconda encouraged them and even helped set things up (mostly she used Roland's help for that though, he was a genius with business and legal shit), though she declined being an actual member, saying she'd prefer to help from the shadows so to speak.

The only hitch came when their leader King Cobra somehow found out and Diamondback was put on trial before she could disengage from the group. By that point, Seth and a group of others had already splintered from the main group and Anaconda was soon put up on trial with her for withholding the rather vital information that Diamondback was dating _Captain fucking America_. Cleo and Tanya were thankfully not put up with them, because then they'd have surely been executed. But since Tanya wasn't on trial and able to contact others, she was able to get Seth (who'd since splintered after briefly being the leader) to come in to save them. Of course, Kind Cobra was killed in the process and Seth was once more crowned leader. (Something the somewhat lazy man grouched about constantly.)

During the entire trial, which lasted an agonizing three weeks, Charlie had taken Yuri to Europe to keep her safe from any potential attacks- Roland could handle himself well but if anything happened to Yuri...

Still, everything turned out just fine.

xXx

Blondie twitched nervously, frowning at her reflection. She hadn't worn a dress in years- but since it was Tanya's wedding, she supposed she could. Still, the pastel green (Rachel had vetoed the black bridesmaid dresses Tanya originally wanted, as they were quite...Revealing and 'not a wedding color') was a bit much. She sighed and sat still as the hairdresser fussed over her bright blonde hair. A giggle from beside her made her lips curl in an automatic smile. At fifteen, she was Tanya and Seth's ring bearer and dressed in grassy green as opposed to the paler colors of the bridesmaids. Her hair (which she'd grown to just beneath her shoulders) was straightened and now reached just below her hips. It was odd, seeing her hair straight she looked like someone entirely different but Tanya decided it was for the better. She would be, for today, Tanya's second cousin from Leeds.

(They were still incredibly cautious about letting other people around her.)

More nerve racking however, was that Rachel was bringing her superhero boyfriend to the affair. With a whole host of mercenaries and villains also in attendance. And since there was a whole host of other mercenaries and villains, the Captain was bringing his bestfriend (who was previously a fucking H.Y.D.R.A drone and just as old as he is), another hero called the Falcon (who was, according to a few whispers, in training to be the next Captain America), and the rest of the Avengers barring the two SHIELD agents and Banner because...Well, Banner and a host of villains. Tanya didn't need to deal with the Hulk smashing up her wedding.

Soon enough Rachel snuck in, beaming at her happily as she dragged her date (Captain America looked hilariously nervous in his tuxedo) in with Cleo right behind her.

"Oh wow, you clean up nice.", Cleo whistled as Blondie was finally allowed to stand. She was the only bridesmaid who didn't have to wear heels because of her height. "Either way- this is Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Blondie. You might know her as-"

"Anaconda, yes.", he said nervously. They'd fought hand to hand before. When Rachel told him about her life as Diamondback, he'd been determined that they could work through it. He'd met Tanya and Cleo already (what, with B.A.D Girls Inc. and all,) but he'd never personally met her, Seth or Roland. Well Roland was understandable and the mute was currently out with the groom, getting ready with the rest of the groomsmen. "It's uh...Nice to meet you.", and he held out his hand. She stared at it for a moment before bringing him into a hug.

"Pfft, if I was almost killed protecting your relationship I at least deserve a hug.", she said as she let go of the slightly stunned man who eventually gave her a shy and nervous smile. "Just don't ever, y'know, hurt her. Cause I'll have to hurt you."

"I've gotten that warning before.", he nodded, rubbing the back of his head before noticing the girl. Her scales were bared from the dress she wore, as were her gills and her tongue (a bit thin and forked, a side effect of puberty) flickered out curiously. H smiled warmly to the girl. "And who might you be?"

Over his shoulder, Rachel's smile got even wider as she silently gushed about how good he was with kids. Blondie struggled not to pull a face, just to make her frown sternly before going back into dreamland.

"I'm Yuri! Hi!", she greeted, bubbly as ever. "I'm the ring bearer."

"Yuri...Nice to meet you.", he held out his hand to her and she giggled as she took it in a firm shake. "Save me a dance.", he winked playfully and she giggled again, nodding.

Twenty minute later saw the actual ceremony happening and it was quite a large one. When Seth saw Tanya beginning to sashay down, Anaconda saw the way his breath caught, the way his smile almost tore his face in two and the way he teared up. She almost started crying herself. Giving her away was an older gentleman, the oldest member of Serpent Society and apparently a distant relation. Tanya's dress was perfect on her- a tight thing, with a high slit up one side and designed to look like black scales (she wasn't one for traditional). When they started reciting their wedding vows, the waterworks really started but Blanche held strong until he lifted her veil to kiss her. Then the tears started and she was glad for the waterproof make-up and setting spray the stylist insisted on. It was absolutely beautiful.

The reception was held in a huge warehouse (as a sort of gag joke for the villains) and all done up with snake related things and actual snakes held in large glass tanks making a few wall dividers here and there. The first dance was held (and of course, Tanya made it into an impromptu strip show, going down to the lacy dress she had chosen for her reception; the bridesmaids had gotten shorter dresses too, with a whole lot of fluff and tulle petticoats- Yuri was in love with hers which had white polka dots on the same satin green as her first dress). Soon there were various people dancing to fun, upbeat songs, swinging around and generally having a good time.

Though at one point Yuri had snuck into the biggest tank and was 'dancing' with the snakes which just meant the long ones would lift themselves up and sway with her. Someone took a video of it, thank god. It was the cutest thing. Watching Captain America closely (as his teammates/friends were doing) when he called her out so they could dance was also pretty nice (and also on video), and quite cute since Rogers insisted she stand on his feet since he pulled her into a waltz. And she was beside herself, laughing and giggling all the way. Tanya took her from him as a new song began, swinging her around in a wild flurry of movement Blondie couldn't really call 'dance'. At least until the Macarena came on and it was the absolute best seeing a huge group of villains and criminals on the dance floor.

And then someone spiked the drinks and Yuri got a little tipsy. Well a lot of people got tipsy, but mostly drunk. But Yuri went gorgon and freed all the snakes who overtook the food table. Seeing however, that many of the villains there were serpent related, they weren't all that affected. Except when someone went for something Yuri liked, then they snapped and knocked the platters to the floor. It was a glorious mess.

Everything was glorious. Except when Stark got drunk and started hitting on women- including Blondie.

She frowned and abruptly lugged him up on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes or a steel beam, marching over where the isolated group of heroes stood to plop him with them and invite Falcon to dance. He stuttered for a few moments, shocked (the small group had stuck to one corner of the thing and didn't really join the party- except Rogers who was dragged in by Rachel) before he was shoved at her.

All in all, it was a probably one of the most interesting things she'd ever been in attendance of. Even better- it wasn't crashed, as was a huge and very real concern. When people started filtering out, Blondie stretched pleasantly, gearing herself up.

"Alright Yuri, c'mon!"

From beneath a long black tablecloth, her daughter's head peeked out, along with a dozen other smaller ones. She crawled out and brushed herself off before offering her a bright cheeky grin. Charlie grumbled as he stumbled closer, mumbling about getting samples and checking how alcohol affected her body and Blondie rolled her eyes, shoving the intoxicated man on his rump as she grabbed her daughter under her arm, strolling off with a small army of snakes trailing behind them and following their queen to where the others were.

The bride and groom were still at the door thanking everyone for attending and for the huge pile of gifts they received. Now it was the heroes and them. And by them, she meant Rachel, Cleo, Roland and Charlie to Captain America, Stark, the two mutant kids they took in, Falcon and Barnes. Of course Stark was asleep, sprawled across a few chairs and snoring loudly, the mutant kids were huddled close and Barnes was silent and vigilant. Rogers had Rachel on his arm as they laughed at something Cleo said but they looked over as she got closer, taking note of the girl under her arm and the trail of snakes behind them. Yuri grinned at them brightly, offering a wave before she was set on her feet. Snakes immediately twined up her daughter, the snakes on her head interacting with them playfully.

The mutants were interested enough to come closer (not surprising- while there were quite a few mutants in attendance, the majority of their guests came in full regalia and some were not actually assumed to be mutant considering how many were genetically altered or had their enhancements in their suits). Yuri was one of the few that were blatantly a mutant. Soon after, they were all heading out and parting ways (Rogers and Rachel had a horribly mushy goodnight complete with tender kisses). They waited until the heroes were gone and out of sight before she, Roland and Charlie left with Yuri after many hugs and congratulations to Tanya and Seth. Charlie came with because Roland didn't trust enough to leave him with a taxi service.

Yuri had to say goodbye to her many snake friends as a few of the Serpent Society collected them up to take them back to the Citadel.

xXx

Yuri had begun sneaking out a little later that year. Blondie was immediately worried, as was Roland and Charlie but Cleo and Tanya insisted she could look after herself. But with all of the mutant hype going around, it was incredibly dangerous. Rachel leaked it to her boyfriend, who grudgingly asked Stark to help keep track of the girl. What they found was that Yuri was going around as minor hero's assistant or sidekick, calling herself Gorgon and dressing as a boy. It was through that they learned that she had more or less awakened more powers.

Both Spiderman and Gorgon were collected when doing a round- Spiderman turned out to be a girl Yuri's age named Pearl Parker who'd been bitten by a genetically altered spider. The girls were given a stern talking to by Captain America as Stark laughed his ass off in the background.

After the general panic and scoldings, Blondie was sort of relieved that Yuri had a friend her age, even if she was being a hero more or less. But her daughter sort of straddled the line, so she was sure the girl would dip into both sides at some point or another if not becoming entirely neutral.

Learning Yuri was capable of healing almost anything next to fatal or long lost limbs was certainly a cause for celebration, as could learning she could sort of glide- Charlie had muttered about 'flying' snakes who would toss themselves in the air from trees or buildings or poles and maneuver their bodies to glide. Aside from her inhuman strength, sense of smell, sight and touch- and her extreme sensitivity to motion that acted as an intuition and inhuman reflexes.

More tests (that Charlie took, keeping her far away from the Avengers and SHIELD who already knew too much when Rachel spilled) revealed an entire host of other things. He wasn't sure if it was because of the bioengineering (even he wasn't privy to all of the things they messed with when engineering her) or if it was her mutations.

His somewhat grim countenance suggested he also thought of something else but he didn't share it.

Up until that point, Yuri had been more or less home-schooled- with normal school topics and things related to being a criminal or even someone with powers- it was a mish-mash. Their tight circle of friends had trained her extensively- she was a mutant and not everyone took too kindly to that, or to snakes even since most of the time their connotation wasn't exactly a good one. They had to make sure she knew how to protect herself physically.

Charles made sure she was fluent in French and Chinese too, saying it was to make sure she was more well-rounded. Blondie knew he was stuffing other languages into her head too though- Yuri had confided that to her.

Her intelligence was astounding, her ability to adapt more so but the best part of her, Blondie felt, was her resilience and upbeat attitude. She could take on the world without a flinch, no matter who her adversaries were, or how much they might outrank or outmatch her. She would go at it with her all. Blondie only feared the day she would be beaten down- but comforted herself with the idea that Yuri would get right back up and keep slugging on.

She was still worried about her social needs though. She mostly kept those up by talking with snakes or with them but the only friend her age was Spiderman-who-wasn't-really-a-man-but-a-teenage-girl-in-drag.

So she started looking at mutant-friendly schools. Parker's school, specifically, was now accepting a few mutants in what was essentially a trial run. So she made her way into her daughter-s room (filled with fun loud colors and posters overlapping eachother, beanbags tie-dye in a corner and the two girls playing a video game of some sort together.

"Oh! Hi Ms. Sitznski.", Pearl greeted shyly. The girl was a timid thing at first but she was opening up gradually around her, which was easier since she knew who the girl was on the side.

"Hello, pearly-Pearl.", she greeted cheerfully, tossing the papers on her daughter who paused her game to gather the scattered papers to examine. And break into a cheerful scream, hopping up and hugging her mom tightly.

xXx

Sitting in the principal's office, her and Roland beaming in pride at their daughter's scores on the tests to put her in school, Blondie was happy to see the principal was a friendly man who didn't hesitate once or give them strange or wary glances. But if Yuri even hinted she was having trouble with anyone in the school, Blondie would be visiting them personally. It was late June now and she was one of the parents who tentatively brought in their mutant children. There was a school devoted to mutant children, but that was a boarding school and not all parents were willing to send their children off and away- let alone their teenage hormonal children.

Instead, some schools were slowly opening up to openly mutant students, adding in a few extra classes or extracurricular classes. One of them was really just a group therapy session for accepting their mutations, and a few new hires were mutants as well. Midtown High was one such school.

Soon they were let out and another student and parents were called in to discuss grades (quite a few of the children had been home-schooled up to this point and had taken the tests before to make sure they were up to snuff) and free to explore the school itself and meet some of the staff. Blondie had been assured they had all been through sensitivity training and any teachers found lacking had been replaced. They called it a 'trial run' but Blondie knew they were being serious about this, that it would stick. Now it was just a question about how the normal students would react. She knew some families were pulling their children out because of the whole 'mutant' thing. The only truly segregated part were some of the clubs and that was because there was a huge petition about it. It was fine, since there were enough mutants joining up that they could form their own sports teams, and she was sure there would be a few normies who would be fine being on a team with mutants- the 'mutant' versions of those clubs weren't mutant exclusive after all.

Midtown High was a public school- and the reason all of the extra clubs and staff were able to join was because of the huge donations and effort of several groups and a few especially good people who wanted to see mutants and non-mutants to merge and blend properly.

Back when Blondie was still a teacher herself at Taskmaster's school, she'd had many mutants under her tutelage- and many bigots she had to beat sense into. It seemed the school was already taking care of that with the staff and some of the families already got rid of some of the ones she would have to worry about (even if she knew logically that some of those kids might not hold the same beliefs as their parents).

They watched Yuri wander about, meeting and chatting with other kids, excited and cheerful and Blondie felt overwhelming pride. And happiness- her daughter wouldn't need to hide her physical traits here.

xXx

If there was one thing Blondie was not allowing, it was for Yuri to go to and from school on a school bus. School buses were awful in her day and she was sure they still were- and so, Yuri made an impression as her mother tore down the road on a motorcycle to drop her off. She hugged her mother tightly, offered one of her usual crooked beams and took off into the school proper. In her round fake glasses (Pearl got them for her as a joke but Yuri wore them all the time now) shorts, bright sneakers and Weezer t-shirt (she was in love with the song Buddy Holly, her and Pearl tended to belt it out whenever the girl slept over) she was bound to draw attention with her dark patches of scales and up close she knew the girl's gills were impossible to miss.

xXx

When Blondie returned (along with many other parents) to pick her child up, the girl was already in a group of kids all talking to eachother happily- Pearl and her had their arms hooked and a blonde girl was on Pearl's other arm. When she spotted her mother leaning against the motorcycle, she grinned broadly and she knew her girl had a damn good first day. She waved using her whole arm, pointing to her when her new friends turned to her and she smirked, standing up straight. In her tight jeans and fitted shirt, she was sure she was a pretty cool sight. Muscles rippled in her arm as she waved back at her daughter and she was entirely pleased at the whispers that broke out amongst them before her daughter said her farewells and took off running towards her. At sixteen, she was just barely five foot five- which if asked, she or their friends would say she gets from Roland.

(Most people don't know she's adopted since she shares so many of her looks with either her or Roland and neither of them are inclined to say otherwise).

"Mum! It was the best! I made so many friends and that blonde girl there, her name is Gwen and she's Pearl's _other_ bestfriend, aside from the boy who had to go to some boarding school this year-", she chattered on happily, practically vibrating in her excitement. Her mother only chuckled and ruffled her hair- the girl had cut it short again, curling around her ears and in her forehead, just barely covering the scar on her forehead.

"Alright alright, kiddo. Why don't you save it for when we get home so Rol and Charlie can hear?", and she beamed again as she was handed a helmet. She didn't need it but still. After she got on, she shot one last wave to her new friends before they took off.

Dinner that night was full of her sparkling renditions of her day.

xXx

When Yuri started bringing home The Daily Bugle, Blondie was less than amused at the things they said about Spiderman and Gorgon but Roland thought it was hilarious and framed the pictures and headlines. The pictures taken by, coincidentally, Pearl Parker who sent them in for a bit of cash on the side. Now that was something Blondie could get behind. Now, if they could do something about the way too 'I'm-a-goddamn-stud-who-can-bend-and-twist-like-only-men-in-your-dreams-can' poses...

(There were clubs dedicated to Spiderman and Gorgon and some of the things they obsess over made her, as a mother, feel extremely offended.)

Still, her baby was in the papers, so of course they had a celebratory dinner over it, or at least got her special desserts every time she was slandered by the Bugle. Blondie was torn because that was her baby, but on the other hand she was a villain, and being called foul things by a relatively popular newspaper put a certain pride in her. Tanya was plain proud, Cleo would giggle whenever she noticed a new headline on their wall- Rachel would give Yuri a thumbs up, and Seth would just roll his eyes and complain that she was stealing the limelight from actual villains. The first actual problem (not that Yuri thought it was a problem) came with the announcement that there was going to be a Halloween dance and that students were encouraged to wear costumes to school that day. Pearl and Yuri immediately got to work sewing up two very cute female costume versions of their superhero costumes. But even that wasn't an issue (they took _so_ many pictures of the two, who were all too happy to strike poses). The issue came when 'dates' were brought up.

Because no. Absolutely not.

And no, Blondie did not care that Gwen Stacy or Sharon Smith or whichever girl had dates, or how Pearl even had a date. Because no.

If there happened to be an extra boy when Gwen Stacy, Sharon Smith, Pearl and their dates came to pick her up at six Blondie did her best to look menacing and ignored him for the most part. If he wasn't with them when they dropped her off two hours later, well Blondie's smile was purely from how happy Yuri was from her first dance.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Well there's that. Tell me what you think, if you please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc.** \- I own neither Harry Potter nor Marvel, so...Yeah.

 **This Story...** \- So this is the second chapter! So this doesn't have Loki's invasion and if I do add in Loki and Thor, Loki will be a lady. Also- meeting with magicals.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Yuri Violetta Sitznski was a happy teenager with a group of friends, good grades, a favorite band, a few celebrity crushes and a few school crushes and two loving parents. She was also a Roxxon runt as her mum calls her, and a mutant whose physical appearance shared similarities to a serpent- this was from Roxxon, but was enhanced by her being a mutant. At least that's what her physician, a charming English man theorized. At sixteen, she was also masked hero Gorgon, Spiderman's sidekick- whose civilian identity was her bestfriend Pearl.

She and Pearl weren't exactly popular at school- Pearl used to be bullied quite a lot but since gaining a few mutant friends, many of her former bullies only skulked in the background. This wasn't to say the bullying stopped- a blond boy with a pack of fellow football players tended to hassle her still and other students. He was no longer, however, smacking her books down or locking her in lockers. Which was an improvement.

They had no label, like the sporty kids or the social girls. But then, Yuri still didn't understand why there had to be cliques in the first place- the closest thing in her mind was the rank systems in the Serpent Society. Pearl and Gwen had assured her that these clique things were normal though, no matter what school a person went to.

Either way- she had an easygoing school life, and an exciting vigilante life on the side, and a loving home life. She was pretty lucky, she figured, even if her mum did scare off boys whenever they weren't wrapped around Sharon or Gwen or Pearl.

Oh, and sometimes she and her family had lunch with Captain America who was in a pretty steady relationship with one of the founders of B.A.D Girls Inc whom her mother was a shadow member of, and all of them were somehow connected to the Serpent Society that had a front as Serpent Solution.

She liked watermelon flavored chapstick (and so did the one boy she kissed) and flower-scented perfumes.

She knew how to wear a jock strap while performing acrobatic stunts and how to bind her breasts in a way that wouldn't cause any lasting damage or aching and how to sew pesky fabrics, and had a few little trinkets that would deepen her voice and a secret panel of wood in her floor that could come loose in her closet. She'd once explored Europe with her magnificent Dr. Charles Taylor for a month, and she could switch her hair out for snakes (she only used to be able to get a slightly off version of the spiny bush viper but now she could substitute other snakes), and she had many powers, many abilities that she was advised to hide for the most part. Her school had a total of forty-two mutants including her- her bestfriend could probably count as a mutant since the spider bite caused a genetic mutation (and extra digging had them finding things that lead them to believe that her genes were able to accept the spider's on purpose).

She had curly black hair and well-tanned skin that was spotted with patches of black shiny scales that had pale pink lining and she wore big round glasses (even if they were fake, she felt like they fit her somehow) over eyes that were considered too bright and too green to be normal.

(Most shades of green had flecks of blue or yellow or brown- hers did not. Her mum had a few flecks of dark gray that made her eyes look like pine, and her dad had blue-green eyes.)

Oh, and she was adopted- but she was definitely their daughter.

She was a product of mutation and bioengineering. She also had an English accent that refused to be done away with which her mum blamed on Charlie entirely. And she was also quite pretty, if she said so herself- a pretty face, and a pretty body.

Pearl did too, but she was a bit more shy about it- not at all like Gwen who was happy to flaunt off her slim figure in short skirts and cropped tops. Or even Sharon- pretty lavender hair and eyes, though she didn't often wear skirts on account of her tail accidentally flipping her skirt up at school one day. There were still rumors of white lace that Sharon vehemently denied. Pearl's other bestfriend was Gwen, and Yuri's other bestfriend was Sharon- and where one could find one girl, they'd likely find either one of the others or all three. They had other friends of course, but none quite as close.

But above everything- Yuri Violetta Sitznski was a happy teenage girl.

xXx

A letter came for her one day and she cocked her head to the side at the odd material. Parchment? With dark green ink? 'The Third Floor' preceded her address which was more than a little creepy. There were no other names, and no return address. Part of her (most of her actually) was screaming 'Burn it in hellfire!' and 'Suspicious!' but of course- she was rather headstrong (except when she was Gorgon- then she was the cool, handsome and silent type who dished out handsome justice) and shrugged, neatly cutting it open. When a thin chain with a pretty gem pendant fell into her lap, she immediately regretted her decision to open the letter because not a moment after it touched her, she felt like her body was being warped inside out.

She was thrown to a floor- not hers, her nice floor with the wicked shag rug carpet that she kept meticulously clean. She didn't know where _this_ floor was but then people were crowding around her, pointing sticks at her face for a moment and speaking Latin. Perplexed but more than aware that this could be some weird cult (having a criminal family and being a vigilante on the side had let her know that cults could become a very dangerous and very serious problem), she carefully sat up, taking quick note of the people in the room.

"What sort of curse was she hit with?", came the gasp and that comment more or less cemented the thought of 'cult'. Curses, Latin, pointing sticks and...Robes. Honest to goodness robes. She almost let out a peal of laughter but managed to contain herself lest one get offended and decide to sacrifice her or something.

"Ah, Ms. Sitznski.", an elderly man spoke up and she did a double take. Not often was it that she saw such a well groomed or long beard- two small braids were woven in and he wore a pointy hat.

 _Cult_.

"Yes?", she answered slowly, her tongue, thinner than a normal person's and forked to two points (she was lucky she didn't have a lisp) flickering out to taste the emotions around her. The old man nodded to himself, stroking his beard.

"Welcome to England."

xXx

"Yes, mum. Don't worry, one of these strange people will pick you up. I know mum, I love you too.". with that she was able to end the call and step out of the phone booth. The young woman with the changing hair colors grinned at her and offered her arm for the walk back to the house she'd appeared in before. Well, once they told her where she was, she'd pitched a right fit and demanded to be either taken home or call her parents to come here because she was still a minor and this was kidnapping. After some forty or so minutes of arguing, she was taken to a phone booth. This woman- Tonks she was asked to be called- was the only one who talked to her when they got back to the house and taught her to play a strange game involving exploding cards.

Apparently they weren't a cult like she'd accused them of being- they were witches and wizards. Still not a cult, but an actual society of people living in hiding from 'muggles'- normal people without magical powers. When she asked about mutants, they seemed mostly confused so she went ahead to assume mutants weren't exactly 'magical'. Given that they wore robes and used feathery quills and parchment (and really atrocious looking shoes), she hazarded a guess that they weren't exactly tech-savvy. She glanced again at the small group of teens that thought they were being subtle as they watched her and the woman play in a huge and traditional looking sitting room of some sort. When she would turn her head, they'd scatter back hilariously and Tonks snickered when she realized what she was doing.

Tonks was a pretty interesting person- who'd been happy to begin telling her all about the form of government, creatures and Beings, Quidditch (and fucking hell, she wanted to ride a broom now- _riding brooms_ was a thing!) and a whole host of other interesting things. Later she was ushered into a huge dining room with a ridiculously large dining table and a bunch of people staring at her. The food was good, and she immediately made friends with the strange little things they called House Elves.

"So you're Violet Potter?", a girl sitting diagonal from her asked as she was having an absolute ball playing with her food. She glanced at the girl with a slight frown.

"I'm Yuri Sitznski.", she corrected, "But nice to meet you.", she smiled. The redhead frowned for a moment.

"I'm Ginny Weasley.", she moved her arm and they shook hands over the table. "So you were at the United States?"

"Raised there.", she nodded, slurping her noodle so the end would tap her nose before making her beef into shreds.

"Don't sound like it."

"Lot of people say that- mum thinks it's because of Charlie; he's from London. Charlie's my physician."

"Physician?"

"Kind of like a Mediwitch or wizard to the muggles.", Tonks spoke up from beside her.

"So you've been living with muggles?"

"Kind of.", she grinned brightly.

"Kind of?", a boy with the same red hair and freckles as her asked, though his eyes were bright blue instead of smoky brown. "How can you kind of live with muggles? Is your, er...", he floundered for a minute, "Mum or dad a muggle?", he asked awkwardly.

"They're not wizard and witch if that's what you're asking."

"Are they what you were talking about earlier? Mutant?", a brunette girl sitting a bit further down asked, leaning forward to look at her.

"Well, that's probably the closest way to describe it,", she muttered under her breath before nodding.

"I've read about mutants before- I haven't actually met any."

"Well I'm a mutant. So you have met one once you've told me your name- I'm Yuri Sitznski."

"Oh! I'm Hermione Granger.", the girl flushed though her eyes were curious, analyzing what she could see from her seat of her. "There are some movements in the United States about mutants right? Something like the civil rights movement?"

"Well put, Hermione- can I call you Hermione?", at the girl's quick nod, she went on, "Most of the progressive states have begun to pass laws but activist groups are pushing for federal laws and equal rights. Even in some of the more accepting states, segregation is still a huge problem let alone hate crimes. Most mutants in America are either runaways or have been hidden from society, and many in more stagnant states are in very real danger of lynch mobs and assault.", she told the girl who took in the information with wide honey brown eyes. "I know here, mutants have a separate governing body entirely in underground London.", she said, trying to remember anything about it. She paused for a moment. "Does that mean Britain has at least three separate governing bodies inhabiting the same place?"

"That's certainly a thought.", Tonks whistled.

She was asked a few more questions by the other teens as dinner wore on and then she was brought to a room to stay in. A huge, lavish old looking room where the 'trinkets' looked like ageless priceless heirlooms. She shook her head as she climbed into the very large (bigger than a California king size to be sure) poster bed and watched the crimson colored curtains fall to enclose the bed. Not at all like the round waterbed she had at home. Nor did the ceiling have her glow-in-the-dark stars. She frowned and resigned herself to a fitful sleep. She also hoped Dotty, Darling and Doozy were alright without her. The poor snakes hadn't gone a day without seeing her since she'd first gotten them.

xXx

Despite the little sleep she got, it didn't stop her bright personality (even if she was ticked off about being _kidnapped)_ , seeing that she didn't really require that much sleep as it were. Breakfast was a groggy affair to some, but she readily devoured large amounts of whatever sweets those lovely little elves put in front of her (and was given more of them when she asked the elves to thank whoever made the food- which turned out to be more elves). This time she wandered the huge library room and started reading things, devouring the knowledge like a sponge. Preferably one with polka dots, and brightly colored. Soon she had her secret admirers back, looking at her from between shelves and around corners. She shifted in her chair just to make them jump. When the call came for her- from her mum's voice, her head snapped up as a wide grin grew on her face, dropping the book gently in the chair before shooting out of the library, using all of her considerably enhanced speed to tackle her mother who gripped her so tight that a normal human would have snapped beneath the pressure. After she was squeezed for a good solid minute or two, she was handed to her dad whose grip wasn't as powerful as her mum's but still spoke of the panic they felt. After him came Charlie who checked her eyes first, fluttering about her asking her all sorts of questions about her health as her mum and dad set themselves between her and the occupants of the house that had gathered.

"You've got some nerve,", she growled at the assembly before them. "Give me one good reason not to crush all of your puny bones?", she barked.

"Ms. Sitznski, please.", the old man whose name was Albus Dumbledore (she'd taken to calling him Al- he gave her candies and drank tea with her) spoke up. "There's no need for violence here."

"I think there's quite a need for it considering you _kidnapped my daughter."_ , she snapped in return.

"Yes, and I apologize for that rash and extremely crude machination.", at this he glanced at a girl with spiky black hair in a high ponytail. She winced and rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. "It certainly isn't condoned and the perpetrator of the event has been appropriately seen to."

"Well now that's it's over with, we'll be taking Yuri home now.", Charlie spoke up with a frown, her face still cradled between his hands.

"What?", the black haired girl called out, a frown on her face and a concerned tilt to her brow. Al sent the girl a chastising look and who she assumed were her parents set their hands on her shoulders. (To be honest, they looked very uncomfortable.)

"Perhaps you would stay for lunch at least?", Molly Weasley, mother to seven spoke up then, a pleasant enough woman.

"And why would we do that?", Blondie snorted, putting her weight on one foot and she crossed her arms over her chest. Her mum had perfected her threatening looks and poses, having a very full history as a high grade criminal and she exuded a dangerous sort of air.

"So that we might explain why the perpetrator had brashly decided to bring Yuri here."

At this Yuri perked up a bit. It was obvious that willowy black-haired girl had been the one to do it- but no one had said a peep about why she had done it and why Yuri was transported here- or how she had obtained a permit for an international portkey or even found her in the first place. She looked over at her dad who had one eye on the strangers who kidnapped his daughter and one on her. He saw her look and gently shifted to draw some of Blondie's attention and began to sign. She scowled at the decision but acquiesced.

It would be almost an hour and a half until lunch- in the meantime, Yuri shared what knowledge she'd been able to collect in the short time she was there (and asked for a magical broom). Lounging in the library with them and leaning into her mum's side as she pet her hair and with her dad pressing into her other side, she told them what the people had told her and what she had gotten from the books. Charlie opposite them in a chair was stone faced through it all. When she sent him a curious gaze, he shook his head with a look that promised 'Later'. Accepting it, she simply basked in being with her parents again. Having two parents that were criminals (even if one was former) and an extended family full of criminals, dangerous criminals with enemies meant that surprises like this one were threats. If she'd been captured by an enemy who could catch her unawares, she might have been dead. Or, could have been used as bait to lure out her parents. A whole host of other nasty reasons had no doubt filtered through their minds.

She knew she wouldn't be allowed out of sight for a while after this.

When they were called for lunch, they sat around her protectively. After the food was served and people began eating, Al spoke up.

"Ms. Sitznski, Mr. Burroughs, and young Ms. Yuri.", he smiled to the girl. "The reason why she was brought here- is that her birth family had found out she was alive. Her biological parents had agreed to send a letter to Yuri's adoptive parents-", he nodded to her mum and dad "-after thinking it over, but Yuri's birth sister had wanted to meet her twin with no delay. This action was not sanctioned but we implore you not to press any charges for her overzealous behavior.", he looked between the three of them, sparing a momentary glance for Charlie. "It is entirely up to you if you wish to be introduced to Yuri's birth family or not."

"Quick question before that answer- why did they think Yuri was dead?", Charlie asked with sharp eyes.

"In the wake of the Dark Lord's attack,", one man spoke up with a gentle tone. A werewolf, Tonks had whispered to her, her eyes dreamy and expression fond. "The safe house they were in was burned down. Her mother was blacked out and holding one of the twins, while the father and godfather were chasing down the traitor who led the Dark Lord to them. The mother and the sister with her were immediately taken to St. Mungo's and then there was a search for Vio-...Yuri, but there was no trace of her."

"Any family tree should have shown that Yuri was indeed alive.", he argued. "Any Gringotts worker could have told you if a family member is alive or not. Why didn't her birth parents check those before deciding that she was dead?"

"We didn't want to see that our baby was dead,", a woman with very red hair whispered in the quiet. The man beside her set his arm around her shoulders tightly. The black haired girl was a practical carbon copy of him in female form.

"So you took the chance that she might have been dead over the odds of her living and being out alone?", he snarled. Dad put his prosthetic arm on Charlie's shoulder to calm the man a bit. "So what made you decide to look into it? After sixteen years?"

"...Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord has been resurrected. And he spoke of Yuri.", Al said solemnly.

"So?", Blondie demanded.

"Voldemort is a very dangerous wizard- a madman hellbent on genocide.", a scruffy old man with many scars and more prosthetics than anyone Yuri had ever seen (and that was saying something) spoke then, false eye rolling between her, her parents and Charlie.

"A terrorist.", Hermione spoke up hesitantly. "A tyrant who started a wizarding civil war that wiped out a third of the last two generations and millions of muggles. He has a- a following. They call themselves the Death Eaters- they torture, kill and maim, and they all despise muggles and muggleborns."

"What does any of that have to do with Yuri?", her mum asked, irritated.

"He knows she's alive- that is threat enough.", Al said gently. "She is not safe without-"

"She was perfectly safe until you brought her here.", Charlie cut in, tone biting. "You have no idea who Yuri is, have no idea what her or those close to her are capable of."

"You look like a Meadowes, boy.", Mad-Eye growled and Charlie sent him a foul look. "A squib then?"

"We've stayed long enough. We don't need your help- and Yuri certainly doesn't need strangers puttering around her like I've no doubt has been happening since she arrived here against her will."

Her mum and dad were quick to join him. Yuri glanced at the red-haired woman and her husband and daughter for a moment before grinning brightly at the rest of the table.

"Well, thanks for the stay I suppose but I have a test tomorrow that counts as a fourth of this semester's grade.", before giving them a brief salute. "But feel free to call or send a letter even- as long as it doesn't have a portkey in it.", she winked, throwing a scrap of paper with her number on it on the table before hurrying after her parents and Charlie.

Well that was an odd experience, but not the strangest thing that's ever happened to her, not by a long shot.

"I love you,", she told her parents and Charlie earnestly. They returned the sentiments with actions and she smiled, happy to have her family. (She did get a magical flying broom before they left for home.)

xXx

"Yeah, so Gorgon's gonna be absent for a little while." she sighed into the receiver, twisting the cord around her fingers.

" _I'm just glad you're alright. God, that must have been scary at first right?"_ Pearl's voice came through.

"I was totally ready to run and I mean, everything about them just screamed 'crazy cult', y'know? Some of them seemed pretty alright though, not bad. Some weird names though."

" _Oh? Like what?"_

"Hermione." She said and listened to Pearl's laughter. "She was pretty nice from what I saw. Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley. Nymphadora Tonks and there was apparently a man named Severus Snape but I wasn't really paying attention. Another called Sirius Black." Pearl laughed again.

" _I wish my name was something interesting like that. Nymphadora sounds pretty at least."_

"She didn't like her name; asked to be called Tonks." she shifted, leaning back against the wall. "Anyways, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

" _Nah, mostly the usual thugs and weirdos."_

"That's kind of disappointing. Will you be alright on your own for a while?"

" _It'll be fine. If I really need to I can always ask-…"_

"Ask who? Pearl, did you find a replacement for me that quick?! I'm so hurt."

" _Whoa, hey! Nothing like that I swear! I just…Kind of made friends with a mutant boy from that all mutant boarding school."_

"Oh. A _boy."_ Yuri grinned sleazily. "But what about your _other_ friend, Harry Osborn?"

" _Hey, me and Harry were never like that! He was always into Mary Jane."_

"The redhead. She seems nice I guess but a little airheaded."

" _She is nice, don't be mean. Anyways, Kurt is an X-Man. Or a junior one anyways, he's really sweet."_

"You'll have to introduce me sometime. I need to make sure he's treating you right." She said solemnly and Pearl made a frustrated noise, making Yuri crack a grin.

" _You need a boyfriend so you can stop bothering me about one."_

"Like mum would let me."

" _Anyways, I don't think he knows Spiderman is actually Spiderteengirl."_

"Well I mean, I can see where there might be a problem but that's easy to solve."

" _I'm not just giving out my real identity."_

"He's an X-Man right? I'm sure he understands the need for anonymity. Anyways, what happened to your crush on Johnny Storm?"

" _Would you let that go? I just thought he was kind of cute…"_

"'Til you found out he was a playboy arsehole you mean." she twisted to grab a soda from the fridge, pulling the tab and hearing the satisfying fizzle. "Oy, you had a crush on Mr. Fantastic too didn't you?"

" _He's a perfectly handsome, genius man."_

"Alright, not had, has. Got it. So now I see the real reason you can't date this Kurt boy. You have a thing for older men."

" _Yuri! Oh my god, stop!"_

"Stay away from my dad, Parker." she taunted and Pearl groaned. "Or maybe you're only attracted to good guys? Because I mean, we've fought a lot of fit baddies, y'know?"

" _You're incorrigible."_

"Love you too, sweetheart. Alright, I'll see you in school tomorrow, just wanted to give you the full story and all."

" _Yeah yeah. I would've given you the cold shoulder if you didn't. Sleep tight, snake face."_

"Sleep loose, webster." and with that, she was hanging up.

"You've got a funny way of saying goodbye." Charlie's voice made her startle, almost spilling her soda.

"Charlie!" she chastised.

"And what's this about 'fit baddies'?" he crossed his arms and looked at her sternly. She gave a sheepish grin. "I'll not have you being called jailbait, luv."

"Well I mean, it's not like they know I'm a teen- or that I'm a girl. Besides, I'm putting Gorgon off for a little while."

"I've heard you're going to take on some of the Serpent Solution errands." He raised a brow at her.

"Not as Gorgon, and it's nothing bad. It's for the actual company." she defended herself. "All I'm really doing is transporting and packing boxes."

"You got your license only recently."

"I've been driving since I was fourteen Charlie, you know that." she waved off and he sighed. "I promise if I go criminal, I'll make a whole new persona and she'll be a witch or whatever."

"With the broom I bought you?"

"With the broom you bought me." and he finally cracked a smile.

"Good girl. But make sure it won't happen until you're at least seventeen. No, eighteen. Yes eighteen is the legal age here. _To be an adult_ , not for that!" he snapped when her eyes went hazy.

"But it is the age for consent too."

"No. Just…Just don't do that, I'm too old."

"Charlie, you're not even forty yet."

"Not the point, luv. I'd much rather you become a spinster than hear you talk about fit blokes or handsome faces."

"But there are fit blokes everywhere. _Very_ fit blokes." she teased, watching his face screw up and go pale. She burst into laughter at that. "Alright, alright. I won't talk about stuff like that in front of you."

"Good. Lord, it's like you're trying to make me grow grays."

"It'd give you a distinguished look."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Not as long but hope it was good for ya! Feel free to leave reviews- I _really_ like reviews.


End file.
